Lotus
by Foodandstuff
Summary: Naruto is transported back in time to Kakashi's Genin days. He makes a unlikely ally along the way.
1. Prologue - Human

His name was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. He was a friend, lover, brother, son. Hokage. A hero. He defeated Madara Uchiha and was the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox demon. He did the seemingly impossible task of befriending the demon and was stronger then people could ever dream of being. He had a kind heart and a big smile and loved everyone more then he would ever love himself. But he was human. He was not unstoppable or undefeatable. A weakness he could not control. As the say; the higher you climb, the harder you fall. Naruto crashed and burned.


	2. I - Giggles and Fish

**I - Giggles and Fish**

Slowly prying his eyes open Naruto looked around. He was surrounded by dense forest. He could hear the sounds of birds chirping in the distance and other wildlife going on with their life. The bright sun blinded him forcing him to cover his eyes until they adjusted. The dull aching pain in head was all the was on his mind and the sun really wasn't helping, the rays of light feeling like knives. He put his head in his hands and tried to piece together what was happening. 'Where am I?'

He blinked slowly and sat up as the pain started to ebb away. Brushing off his tattered clothes he shakily got to his feet. His orange jacket was shredded and almost unrecognisable but thankfully his top wasn't half as bad and recoverable. Reaching up he stretched out his body loosening his stiff muscles. He started walking in a random direction which he assumed was south while massaging the many knots in his shoulders developed from sleeping on a tree. He hummed a soft relaxing tune quietly and kept walking peacefully until he came across a small lake surrounded by wild flowers and animals.

The sun was shining and animals roamed happily by the lakeside drinking from it now and then. It was serene. But Naruto didn't really care for those sort of things. Grinning excitedly he stripped down to his underwear and jumped in disrupting the quiet. He was splashing around scaring any animals away when he noticed a very peculiar thing. "E-EH?!" Catching his reflection in the lake his hand immediately went towards his face. He looked at least 10 years younger.

He was rapidly slapping his face questioning his sanity when he heard a small giggle behind him. He spun around so fast he lost his footing and went under. The laughing got louder. His head came up with a grumpy look on his face and a fish flapping about on top of his head. "HEY YOU!" He shouted pointing his finger angrily at a small girl causing the fish to go flying off his head, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LAUGHING AT?!" The little girl shut up immediately and had a scared look in her eyes, her face looking like that rabbit he threw a kunai at in wave.

Naruto got a flustered look on his face as she started to run away. "H-hey! Wait!" He quickly swam to the edge and put on his clothes then chased after her catching up quickly. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you". The little girl stopped running and turned around. They held eye contact for a second then she stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. "Screw you old man!" She shouted while turning her back and running again.

All traces of worry or guilt immediately disappeared from Naruto's face and instead an indignant look replaced it. He sat for a second wondering what just happened then finally comprehend what she called him. "Come back here you little brat!" He screamed while chasing after her again. After a while he started to catch up to her again but a small village came into sight. He slowed his pace to a walk as he heard the small girl a little while away.

"Oba-san! Oba-san! There's a strange fish boy following me and he's trying to kill me!" She was pulling at a old lady's skirt.

"Oh Mika. What did this strange boy look like?" The lady asked patting her head. The newly dubbed Mika scrunched up her face in thought.

"He was blonde, and uh.. had whiskers!" The old lady started laughing "I thought you said he was a fish boy" she inquired. "HE WAS! Let me finish! You're so mean oba-san!" Mika screamed out in anger and frustration.

Naruto had heard enough and burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Mika jumped up three feat in the air then her eyes widened in recognition. "IT'S YOU!" She pointed her finger repeatedly, "SEE! Oba-san I'm not crazy hah!"

The delight on her face almost made her look crazy. The old lady blinked a couple times then with the speed of a 20 year old athlete she ran and kicked Naruto in the balls. He started howling in pain and dropped to the ground holding what's precious.

The lady looked at the poor boy rolling around in contempt. Tears were streaming down Naruto's face rapidly. "W-why?" He painfully moaned out.

"You tried kill me precious granddaughter you're lucky just get away with a kick" She turned her nose at him. A defensive look grew on Naruto's face. "I wasn't going to kill her! I just wanted to know we we are." He started sniffling.

"YEAH RIGHT YOU OLD PERVERT!" The Mika screamed while kicking his head like a soccer ball making him go flying back. Naruto hoped to his feet this time, a big swollen black eye was starting to form. Very impressive for a little girl. "That was too far this time!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Mika.

The old lady started laughing. "Okay, okay let's get you back to our place to clean you up before you really do kill my precious granddaughter." The lady offered while slowing down her laughing, "and Mika how do you know the word pervert your only 6!" She raised an eyebrow at Mika and waited for an answer.

Mika had a proud look on her face. "Ayami-chan told me whenever a old guy came near me to kick him in the who hahs, call him a pervert and run away. But you already kicked him in the who hahs oba-san so I just had to go for the face." A bright smile was written on her face.

The old lady scowled and started muttering about that Ayami-san but Naruto's quiet whimpers brought her back to reality. "Oh you!" She exclaimed helping him up, "our house isn't far, come on." Naruto slowly dragged himself up and started limping behind the skipping girl and proud old lady.

Okey dokey so this is a time travel book mainly focused on Naruto and a couple other peeps. I originally wrote this book on wattpad under potatoes_gona_potate so I'm not stealing their story btw. Yah so the chapters are short enough between 1000-2000 words but I updated regularly enough soap hopefully it's not too bad. I've no idea how the beta shizdoodles work so if anyone wants to explain it'd be much appreciated. I'm new here and I came for the time travel stories since there isn't many good ones on wattpad. Anywho bye for now.


	3. II - Ramen Offs and Visitors

**II - Ramen Offs and Visitors**

Naruto was slurping away happily with his delicious ramen beside Mika who was doing the same. He slammed the bowl on the table with a satisfied grin. "Ah oba-san that ramen was almost as good as Ichiraku's ramen!" He exclaimed loudly in a typical Naruto like fashion.

The old lady started laughing. "And where is Ichiraku's ramen?" She asked still laughing.

"Hey! No way anyone could beat my oba-sans ramen!" Shouted Mika angrily at Naruto. Naruto sat up ready to talk about his favourite subject.

"It's the best ramen place in Konoha! No, the world!" He said with a grin. Mika blinked surprised having just finished her ramen.

"Konoha?" She asked. "You're from Konoha Naruto-kun?" Question the old lady with the same surprise Mika had. He nodded excitedly. "Mika here was born in Konoha. Her dad was an Uchiha but her mother, my daughter wasn't. Sadly my daughter, Maya died at child birth and wasn't able to take care of her and her father died on a mission shortly after. It was tragic. The damn Uchiha didn't want a 'half blood' to stay at there clan so she lives with me. Her cousin still visits all the time though with his team, actually he should be here shortly."

Naruto looked at Mika who had her head down. He ruffled her hair. "Hey head up kid, I'm an orphan too and we orphans look out for eachother. At least you still have you're oba-san and you're Nii-san!" He let out a bright smile. She started giggling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun but if you were my Nii-san I'd kill myself" He sweat dropped then gained a tick mark on his head.

"Why you little brat! Come back here!," he started chasing her around the kitchen, "I'd be a great brother you-" He was about to strangle her when there was a knock on the door.

The old lady, also known as Eiko went to open the door. "It's probably Mika's cousin and his team as I was saying Naruto." She opened the door with a bright smile, a stark contrast to the demon that attacked Naruto when they first met.

"Obito-nii!" Screamed Mika as she went to tackle the boy in a hug.

"Come in, come in, we have a guest at the moment," Eiko turned to scream through the door, "Naruto!" He came running in.

"Hi! My nam-" he froze completely and stared into his fathers eyes. He was stock still and silent which is everything Naruto isn't.

"Naruto-kun? You alright?" Questioned Mika. He blinked slowly.

"Y-yeah sorry" he looked away from his dad but what he saw made him even more shocked if that was possible. There was a miniature Kakashi, a girl and him. The very person that tore away everything he ever loved, that slaughtered many mercilessly. The very person Mika was looking at like he was a god. Naruto's eyes bore into the side of his face. Obitos eyes were on Mika but sensing something or someone was looking at him he turned around. As soon as he saw the cerulean blue eyes staring at him he passed out.

"Obito-kun" screamed Rin rushing to his side attempting to heal him. Miniature Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"What did you do?" He accused venomously. "Nothing I swear!" Said Naruto snapping back into his senses. "Then why the hell were you staring at him?" He snapped back.

"I-", he sighed, "he looked like someone I used to know. I didn't do anything to him I swear." He felt eyes on his face and turned his head to find his dad staring at him.

"Who are you?" Minto questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He said with a grin.

Minato blinked in surprise. "Uzumaki? You aren't related closely to Kushina Uzumaki by any chance are you?" He questioned. Naruto smiled tightly. So his mother was alive too.

"I wouldn't know" he said quietly.

"Guys, I can't find anything wrong with Obito," said Rin with relief laced with worry, "I have no idea why he passed out." Little Kakashi was still staring at Naruto accusingly.

Eiko started laughing. "Oh dear what a mess this has turned into, and it hasn't even been five minutes. Kakashi and Minato-san you bring Obito into one of the spare rooms, if he doesn't wake up in ten minutes Mika can go fetch the doctor. Naruto and Mika you go prepare tea."

Kakashi and Minato hauled Obito's body off somewhere in the house while Naruto followed Mika into the kitchen. "You were acting really weird Naruto-kun, are you alright." Mika questioned while filling the kettle to boil.

"Um yeah I'll be fine Mika-san don't you worry about me" Naruto exclaimed with a smile but there was doubt in his eyes. She was very observant for her age.

"If you say so" said Mika, fetching seven cups in the process. Naruto put the tea leaves in the teapot filling it with hot water then left it to sit. Eiko walked in shortly after with a frown. "What's wrong oba-san?" Questioned Mika quietly.

"Obito-kuns tossing and turning, like he's having a bad dream." She said worriedly, "I do hope he's okay". Naruto was about to reply when Rin ran in.

"He's waking up!" She shouted then ran back the rest following.

They kneeled at the end of his futon while he slowly opened his eyes. He looked disoriented for a few moments then jumped up quickly taking a defensive stance. His eyes widened considerably scanning the room. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Obito-kun? Are you okay?" Asked Rin softly. His head whipped around so fast he probably got whiplash.

He was struggling for words but finally got out "Rin". One simple word yet it made them all cringe. It sounded so broken. "Uh I'm um t- going to take a walk" he got up quickly and ran out the door.

If anyone wants to make me a cover I'd love it and I'll probably use it. Bubye


	4. III - Lakes and Awkward Silence

**III - Lakes and Awkward Silences**

Naruto ran out after him. He had a sinking feeling. Kakashi was about to go too but Minato stopped him. Kakashi glared at him while Minato just shook his head 'no'.

Naruto sensed Obito's chakra by the lake he met Mika at. He ran there quickly and saw Obito staring at his reflection in the water. He suddenly started punching the water in anger, rage written on his face.

Naruto slowly walked behind him and sat down. Obito gave him a side glance. "Uzumaki" he acknowledged.

"You remember" stated Naruto staring out into the lake.

"What the hells going on Uzumaki?" Obito questioned anger consuming him again. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face. "I have absolutely no idea." He said simply.

Obito's head whipped around again. "What?!" He demanded.

"I was only awake a day before I met you and your team. I have no idea where or even when we are. I'm guessing the time of the third judging by your team." Naruto tried his best to explain but didn't really know himself. Obito stared at the boy that was still staring out into the lake. There was a big difference between the Naruto speaking now and the orange loving hyper-active boy from the past. Well future? He didn't know.

Many thoughts were swirling around Naruto's head. His memory was still a bit fuzzy. Why was he here? Where is here? When is here? He sighed. Of all the people to remember too it had to be him. He was keeping a calm demeanour but he knew if he looked at him he'd probably lunge for his throat.

"What the hell are we going to do?" That's the only question that mattered now.

"I have no idea. Change stuff maybe. Don't let this world be as messed up as ours." Replied Naruto. He started pondering what to change and how.

"I can agree with you there" sighed Obito. Naruto snorted.

"It's your fault most this happened in the first place. Releasing the 9 tailed beast," he started going on while Obito started shrinking smaller and smaller in guilt, "hmm oh yeah, trying to kill me when I was barely a minute old, killing my parents, trying to kill my friends, ki-" Obito had enough.

"I know! I know I fucked up. Badly. Do you know how hard it is to live with the guilt? Everyone you've killed, their voices constantly in your head keeping you awake at night. I couldn't take it. I could of dodged the kunai. I could of went to a different dimension at the last second. I wanted to die, try repent for everything I've done! Then I woke up here. In this hell. No, this is worse then hell."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He put his full attention on Obito. His eyes bore into Obito's charcoal black ones, searching for any dishonesty, anything that showed it was a lie. Naruto closed his eyes. Nothing. He stared back across the lake. "So what're we going to do?" Obito sighed and looked across the lake as well.

"Stop everything. Rin from dieing, Madara, the attack, the massacre. Everything." Obito answered with determination. A hope that was once lost deep in the dark depths of his mind.

Naruto let out a small smile. Yeah. That sounded like a plan. "I think I'm going to travel." Naruto stated randomly. His time traveling with Jiraiya was some of the best times in his life. He never got to travel more after that. "I can wander and gather information maybe. While you work out things in Konoha."

Obito searched his face. "Sounds good to me." Naruto suddenly jumped up and put his hand out towards Obito.

"You ready to change the world?" He questioned. Obito let out a rare bright smile and grabbed his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied while pulling himself up.

The two started walking side by side back to Mika and Eiko's place. Obito started fidgeting. "I don't know if I can see them again." He stated quietly.

Naruto sighed. "I'm about to see my dad, my sensei and I'm taking to the person who killed them." Obito scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Naruto opened the door.

When they walked in the were bombarded with questions like "are you okay Obito?" And "where were you, what happened?"

Obito tried to explain. "I was just uh feeling sick so I went outside to clear my head. And um Naruto just checked to see if I was okay?" Naruto sweat dropped at how unbelieving he sounded. Kakashi eyed them suspiciously and was about to interrogate them further when Eiko shouted that tea was ready.

They were all sitting at the table, an awkward silence in the air. "We should get going soon" Minato said to his team interrupting the silence.

"Yeah your right sensei" agreed Rin who didn't cope well with awkward silences. They all started to get up saying their good byes. Mika was latching on to Obito's leg.

"No! Don't go nii-san!" Obito's eyes softened. He still remembered everything from his current life. He rubbed her hair affectionately.

"I'll be back soon Mika, I promise" she eventually released his leg and pouted. "Okay then" she sulked.

As Obito was passing Naruto he slipped a piece of paper in his hand. Obito held onto it tight then slipped it into his pocket.

Team 7 was gone. Naruto turned back to Mika and Eiko and bowed. "I apologise about that Oba-san, Mika-chan" he apologised. Eiko started laughing.

"It's alright Naruto-kun" she smiled at him.

"Any ways, I best be going too. Thank you so much for your hospitality" he thanked them and let out a bright smile.

"Oh stop being so formal Naruto. Are you heading back to Konoha?" Eiko questioned. Naruto thought for a second.

"Actually I'm going to travel around for awhile. See the Great Nations." Naruto exclaimed excitedly. Eiko smiled and told him to follow her. She gave him a bag with some food and water, a first aid kit, some herbs with different uses and a pen and notebook.

"Please take these and write to us about your travels. I look forward to seeing you again soon." Eiko handed him the bag. Naruto's heart swelled. They barely knew him yet were so kind towards him (minus the kick in the nuts). He hugged them goodbye and started walking down the road waving with a Naruto smile. He turned back around, determination in his eyes. He wouldn't fail this world like he failed his friends. He'd make sure of it.


	5. IV - Toads and Flames

**IV - Toads and Flames**

Obito wasn't sure what to make of this whole thing. He was just thrown into this life and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. From Eiko's house to Konoha it was around a two day's walk. They were coming back from an escort mission anyway when they visited so they've been on the road about a week. He'd been thinking the past few hours on what the hell to do.

First things first. Find out exactly when he was and how long he had until the dreaded mission. Seconds things second. Try not to ball his eyes out when he sees the people he killed and buildings he'd destroyed. Third things third. He didn't really know. Come up with a few plans maybe, talk to Naruto, discuss exactly what needed to be changed and the impacts it'll have.

Even with just him not defecting, a lot is going to change and not knowing the future is almost as scary as knowing it. He kept his train of thought going not noticing the odd looks he was getting from his team. He was being quiet and completive. Obito. Something very strange was going on.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked Kakashi quietly. He hummed in response. "Do you think Obito-kun is alright?" She had a worried look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders but his gaze lingered on Obito a moment longer then usual. "What about you sensei?" She questioned Minato this time. "I'd say he's just a bit out of it since he fainted. Don't worry Rin give him time and he'll be back to his regular self." He had a reassuring smile on his face as he answered her. She let out a bright smile, "alright sensei". She didn't notice the doubt swimming in his eyes.

They had been walking for a couple hours now and it was starting to get dark. Minato scouted out the area making sure there was no one near by. He could never be too careful in times like these. War was a dangerous thing. You had to sleep with one eye open. They came across a clearing. It was small but the trees provided shelter and they could hear a small stream off to the east. "Alright guys we should set up camp here. Obito you get wood for the fire, Kakashi you go hunt and Rin and I will try find a water source. We're running low." They all nodded and set out to do their assigned tasks.

Obito started walking picking up dry sticks as he went. He made sure to get kindling as well as bigger logs. He was lost in thought when he suddenly tripped over some tree roots. He twisted his ankle and all the wood fell to the ground. He started cursing under his breath when he heard laughing up in a tree. His eyes shot up and started scanning the branches. He was about to think he was going crazy (more the usual) when he saw a mop of bright yellow hair. "Nar- Are you following me?!" He demanded when he jumped down beside him. Naruto sniffled. "I was just going to give you my summons so we can talk easier."

He quickly did the summoning seals and a small toad appeared. He blinked a bit in surprise. "Huh. I didn't think that would work since it's the past" Naruto admitted a bit sheepishly. Obito sweat dropped. He looked at the small yellow frog. "Hey! Gamatatsu! Can I ask a favour?" Naruto asked with a smile. The toad looked him up and down. "Sure Naruto. For snacks." Gamatatsu answered. Naruto and Obito sweat dropped. "I need you to deliver letters between me and Obito, and yes you'll get your snacks." Naruto added the last bit when the frog gave him a scrutinising look. "Alri- Obito?!" He quickly looked at the other boy and jumped behind Naruto. "Why is he a kid?! What's going on?" The little toad attacked him with questions wondering if was really worth the food. It probably was.

"Eh he well you see it's a bit of a long story. I'll probably talk to Gamamaru and explain everything when I get the chance." Gamatatsu looked at him suspiciously. "Alright I'll do it. For double the snacks." Naruto sweat dropped again and sighed. "Deal"

"Obito what are you talking to?" Kakashi questioned with one eyebrow up. A rare display of emotion. Obito stiffen but noticed the two were gone. "Uhh myself?" He answered scratching the back of his head turning around slowly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes but eventually sighed and muttered something about mental help. As he walked away Obito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly looked around but there was no sign of Naruto.

He collected the wood back into his hands and jumped up. As soon as his foot hit the ground he yelped and fell again. He'd forgotten he'd twisted it. Collecting the wood again and slowly getting back up he walked with a slight limp back to camp picking up dry sticks every now and then. He'd suffered worse pain. Much worse pain. His eyes darkened for a moment but he snapped back into the present (well past) when he reached the clearing. Dropping the sticks on the ground he arched back and cracked his spine.

He let out a relived sigh and sat down moving his foot towards his face then pointing it. Good, no immediate sharp pains. It was just twisted not sprained. He really was an idiot. Remembering the letter in his pocket he took it out and started reading.

Obito,

I don't have much time to write but I'll find you later and give you one of my summons, we can communicate further from there. I'm going to head to Ame afterwards and see if there's any Akatsuki activity, or if any members are around. -N

Obito heard a voice behind him just as he was finished reading. "What are you-" the letter went up in flames. Kakashi sweat dropped. "Reading" he finished. "Hmm?" Obito turned innocently to Kakashi. "What were you saying?" He tilted his head slightly, amusement prominent in his eyes. Kakashi gave him a cold look. "Never mind"


	6. V - Letters and Masks

**V - Letters and Masks**

Naruto was heading down a path surrounded by lush forest to Ame. It was quite and he could hear the birds around him. He felt a peace. Right now everything was okay. His eyes hardened. Not for long, he thought.

He estimated that it would take him about a week to get there unless he ran. Which he wasn't bothered to do.

He was humming to himself quietly when he felt a strange weight on his head. "Hello Gamatatsu" he greeted the toad. "Yo." The toad greeted back. Naruto was surprised to see him. He didn't think Obito would need to send him a message so quickly. Maybe it was to see if the toad actually did his job, he pondered.

"You have a message?" Questioned Naruto. The toad nodded and was about to hand him the note when he retreated his webbed hand. "But first snacks" he stated boldly. Naruto sweat dropped and searched through his bag. He pulled out all the food he had. "Okay you can choo-" he started but Gamatatsu took all of it. "I guess this will suffice" he sighed handing him the note and disappearing before seeing Naruto's twitching brow.

Naruto sighed and looked at the note;

N,

Regarding the Akatsuki I figured I should tell you what I know. The original three were Nagato, Konan and a man named Yahiko They were trained by Jiraiya. At the time they were pacifists. Hanzō, the leader or Ame at the time saw them as a threat. Danzō Shimura encouraged this. Hanzō made them an offer however when the three arrived they were ambushed by Root ANBU and Hanzō's men. I may have killed the other members before they could help them. Whoops. Yahiko died and I approached Nagato with the idea to capture the tailed beasts. So that won't be a problem. Heh sorry about that.

I'd still keep an eye on what's going on. Who knows what will happen now.

\- O

Naruto sighed and burnt the letter with a small fire jutsu he learnt off Sasuke in return for one of his own jutsus. That just made his job a lot simpler but more confusing at the same time. The tailed beasts wouldn't be in danger but who knows what will. He started forming a plan in his head. He would check up on the three Obito wrote about. See where they stand. Then he'd check on the other members as he travels. Maybe put a different idea in Nagato's head or if he's early enough save Yakio. Hmm. Then he'd hit Obito over the head with a stick and hope the Akatsuki's new plan involved killing him.

Obito was still lost in thought. He had no idea what to change in Konoha. For one the Uchiha massacre. Yet if he did that then there'd be a coup. He put if to the back of his mind. He'd cross that bridge when it comes and it wasn't for a long time.

He'd stop Rin dieing. He was sure of it. In his last life he destroyed Kiri and made them pay for what they did. He didn't realise it at the time but that meant killing people just like Rin. Innocent people. Bile rose up in his throat. He ruined so many lives. Killed so many people. Turned a potentially great leader into a monster. Why did he have to come back? Go through this torment. It was eating him from the inside out, destroying him.

He let out a bitter smile. It was to repent for everything he did. Make him fix it. Even if he broke as collateral.

Rin was very worried now. At first she tried listen to Minato-sensei's words. It was just from fainting. He'd be back to his old self. But he wasn't. He was spacing out and had a dark aura around him a stark contrast to the bright happy one he use to have. Just being in his presence use to make people happier. "O-obito-kun?" She asked him quietly. She didn't miss how he flinched at her voice. How his once happy eyes were full of grief and regret. "Yeah?" His voice cracked. He cursed himself. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked though she already knew the true answer. Obito blinked in surprise. He'd forgotten. He use to be a happy go lucky kid. He looked around. His while team was looking at him with worried eyes. Though Kakashi's was more of a concealed worry. He let out a bright smile. This had nothing on his years if being Tobi.

"Yeah Rin-chan of course! Why'd you ask?" Rin almost jumped back a bit in surprise. Obito was actually like his usual self now but a couple minutes ago... She wouldn't worry about it. "No reason Obito-kun just wondering" she answered him with a smile. Kakashi eyed him sceptically. The mask was obvious. But at the same time it wasn't. It's obvious because of his mood not long ago. It isn't because while analysing his face he seems generally happy. He smiled seemed real. The twinkle in his eye he envied so much seemed real. Then there's that split second when she turns away. In his eyes he could see his inner demons. Guilt. Betrayal. Depression. Kakashi looked away. His mask was good. But it had cracks.

"So sensei, how long until we get to Konoha?" Obito asked. Minato looked at him strangely. This was the first time he had talked all day. With Obito that was unheard of. "About two hours at this pace" Minato replied after being lost in thought for a couple seconds. Obito smiled at him and looked on ahead.

Obito knew he had made a mistake. How stupid. He had been too consumed in his thoughts to think about what he was acting like. Of course his team noticed. He wouldn't let his mask down again. At least not yet.


	7. VI - Boats and Dreams

**VI - Boats and Dreams**

Obito didn't know what to feel as he stepped through the giant gates of Konoha. This place. A place he once called home, that he loved. A place he once destroyed, that he loathed. His family was here. People he loved. People he helped slaughter. These contrasting feelings were overwhelming him. He didn't want to be here. Yet he longed to go home. He scowled at himself. He didn't deserve to call this place home. Not after everything.

What was he thinking? He lost any right to be here a long time ago.

Rin turned around noticing Obito's absence. He was standing before the gates stock still. "Obito-kun?" She asked timidity, "you coming?". He stared into her brown eyes, they were full of innocence. Willing her to turn around so he could run away. Away from everything. There was only so much he could take. And he was very near his limit.

His eyes hardened. 'I deserve this' he thought. He deserves everything that happened. He stepped through the gates and gave Rin a bright smile. "Yeah sorry" he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. She smiled and ran to catch up with Minato and Kakashi. She missed the way he face contorted. He felt like he was about to throw up. Walking through the village he looked around and wondered how many of those people died because of him.

"But kaa-san" a little boy dragged out looking betrayed at his mother. The man next to her, he presumed the father, patted him head gently.

"You can join the academy next year, Iruka-" he was about to say something else but the little boy now dubbed Iruka cut in

"But I want to join this year!" He wailed.

Obito looked at them for a moment longer then kept walking. The little boy was vaguely familiar. He thought for a second then it came to him. He was Naruto's sensei. Apparently they were close. He was one of the people the Akatsuki were going to target to get information on the nine tails whereabouts. They found him before they needed to though. He felt sick to his stomach. He read his file. His parents died during the nine tails attack. The attack he planned. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. People used to see him as strong. He could control the tailed beasts and gave Minato the Fourth Hokage a run for his money. Granted he was worried about his wife and child.

Before Tobi he was seen as weak. The dead last. He loathed it. The feeling of people seeing him and being scared when he was 'Madara' was amazing. He felt strong. He didn't realise he was weak. Who he was before Tobi was the real him. A failure. He was weak. Weak willed. Weak minded. Easily manipulated. Weak control of his emotions. He was weak. And it cost him everything.

Naruto was walking down a dirt path a skip in his step. He was humming a familiar tune. He vaguely recognised where he was. He thought for a moment then it came to him. He was on the path to wave. Ah yes. He'd see what was happening there then get a boat out to Kiri and see what stage it was at. He didn't think the revolution had started just yet. He wished he listened in the Academy more. Then maybe he'd visit Bean Jam. He snorted. Now that was something he did listen in class for. He heard it and started laughing in class and was kicked out for disrupting the other students. He promised himself that day that one day he'd go there. He never got around to it though.

He let out a smile as he formed his plan and started walking at a faster pace with a goal in mind. After a couple hours he arrived at the port. Looking around he pondered where to get a boat to rent or borrow. Maybe he could catch a ride with someone. Walking up to a fisherman he inquired about the boats. The man looked at him slightly strangely before telling him that there was one every two hours and that he just missed the latest one. Naruto smiled and thanked the man when he froze. He was broke. Skint.

He supposed he'd have to find a bounty station and do some jobs here and there. "Hey? Uh kid?" The fisherman was trying to get his attention.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah?" He replied cocking his head slightly.

The fisherman scratched the back of his head. "I'm heading out there now so you could come with me instead of waiting two hours," he offered looking at Naruto's curios face "only if you want to though! It's just I'd feel bad leaving a kid alone for hours" he scratched his head sheepishly again.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah! Thanks." He said hopping into the boat. The man smiled at him and started rowing. He introduced himself as Tazuna. Naruto could hardly mask his surprise. "You know one day I'm going to build a bridge between the two land" Tazuna said with determination in his eyes. "Then trading will be easier and kids like you won't have to wait hours for a boat." His eyes were shining. "They'll call me 'Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder'" he looked at Naruto's amused face and went a bit red. "I'm actually a carpenter you know. I only fish when I'm low on funds."

"I'm sure you'll achieve your dream Tazuna-san" Naruto said giving him a smile. Land came into sight. After docking, Naruto helped Tazuna carry his fish to the town to trade. When he got his money he invited Naruto back to his house. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked, "I wouldn't want to intrude" he finished.

"Oh not at all" Tazuna replied. They walked a while longer before coming to a house. Tazuna opened the door and let Naruto through.

They heard a soft patter of feet from down the hall when a little girl ran in. She looked about eight. "Tou-san" she exclaimed jumping on him.

"Tsunami-chan!" He replied returning her hug. She was smiling when she caught Naruto's eye. She shrunk back into Tazuna's arms. "Tsunami-chan, this is Naruto" he introduced. Naruto gave her a small wave. She looked at him for a second the ran away. Naruto sweat dropped. Tazuna scratched his head. "Sorry about that Naruto. She's quite shy".

Naruto waved him off. "It's no bother Tazuna-san. She'll come around " Tazuna gave him a smile and put on tea.


End file.
